Exploration Cadre 1739
by Gatekat
Summary: Bayverse. In their functioning, every mech finds themselves part of at least one subculture, but few are created into one. These are the first few orns of functioning for a sparked cadre of explorers.


**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
><strong>Author:<strong> gatekat  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Jazz, Prowl, Sentinel Prime, Sideways  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Codes:<strong> AU  
><strong>Summary:<strong> In their functioning, every mech finds themselves part of at least one subculture, but few are created into one. These are the first few orns of functioning for a sparked cadre of explorers.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: The authors are only playing with their own twisted muses. Transformers belong to Hasbro. Fandom-side, check the inspirations page (anhrefn-hyfryd .livejournal .com/22919 .html) We draw from a ton of amazing stories and authors you should read.  
><strong>Notes<strong>: klik = 1 minute; breem = 8.3 minutes; joor = 1.2 hours; orn = day/32 joor; metacycle = 6 (5.9285) years; vorn = 83 years/14 metacycles  
>~text~ bondhardlink connection talk.  
>::text:: comm chatter<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Exploration Cadre 1739: Prowl's Sparking<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Systems initialized ... stand-by<em>

_Core programming initialization ... Completed._

_Running stability check. ... completed. Stabilized._

_Running capacity check. ... completed._

_Emotional protocols online._

_Systems check ... Connecting ... Completed._

_Analyzing Systems:_  
><em>Frame type: Praxian sensory tri-wing, Enforcer<em>  
><em>HUD online.<em>  
><em>Primary Sensornet online.<em>  
><em>Sensor suite on stand by.<em>  
><em>Weapons systems disabled.<em>  
><em>Vocalizer enabled.<em>  
><em>Ranged communications disabled.<em>  
><em>Self repair online.<em>  
><em>Energon pump and lines at optimal functioning.<em>  
><em>Hydraulics online.<em>  
><em>Lubrication network online <em>

Running Systems Check ... Completed.

_Analyzing function files:_  
><em>Affiliation: Exploration and Xeno-Resources Guild.<em>  
><em>Designation: Prowl.<em>  
><em>Function: Leader of Exploration Cadre 1739.<em>  
><em>Specialized equipment: Advanced tactical computer. Advanced Praxian sensory suit. Grade 7 (of 9) communications upgrade. Pursuit-grade primary engine.<em>

_Connecting data files._

Prowl powered golden optics, his HUD immediately circling each face in his visual range and assigning a designation to it. Without intent on his part, his databanks supplied additional information on each individual.

"Welcome to functioning, Prowl," the deeply resonate, commanding voice of Sentinel Prime, the leader of Cybertron and its entire empire, was the first thing he heard.

Without conscious command, the newly sparked mech dropped to his knees and lowered his white forehelm and crimson chevron to the polished black floor before Primus' avatar on Cybertron.

"Stand, leader of Exploration Cadre 1739," Sentinel Prime spoke, his voice warm and welcoming.

Prowl complied without hesitation, looking up to meet the deep, understanding and knowing blue optics well above him.

"Your Guild's Chief Medical Officer, Sideways," Prime introduced a small, mostly silver Polyhexian femme with blue and indigo highlights and light blue optics that glowed brightly.

"I'll be checking each of you over before you're turned loose to integrate your cadre protocols," she said smoothly, her specialized vocalizer tuned to create a sense of calm and obedience in listeners. Even without understanding why those specific vibrations felt good, Prowl found himself relaxing slightly towards her.

"Your Guild leader, Longwatch," Prime motioned to the mid-sized Ankmorian jet to his right.

Longwatch's deep gray color, set with sky blue highlights and golden trim, were taken in by Prowl. Longwatcher's rich orange optics took in his newest commander's simple but elegant black and white colors, trimmed in gold and bright red vents to the side of his upper chassis. "Do you have any questions before we activate the rest of your cadre?"

Prowl paused, considering the question fully. "No, sir."

With a nod Sentinel Prime turned to the gigantic black metal cube that dominated the highly decorative temple's central chamber.

Prowl tried to pay attention to everything, his sensor wings twitching and flared wide, all three panels unfolded to take in the maximum data. Yet his programming, his _duty_, had him focused on each of the eight mechs in his cadre as they were given spark by the Allspark. Eight sparks who would soon be in his charge as they explored the unknown.

Even before sparks entered frames Prowl knew who they each were, what their functions were, what their place in his cadre was to be.

Prime sang in a language Prowl did not possess but recognize as the Language of the Primes; the oldest dialect of their kind known. It was quickly tuned out by the new cadre leader in favor of watching the sparks, blue, green, red, golden, white and multi-colored, explode from the Allspark to swirl and dance about until each was coaxed into their frame by the Prime.

One by one optics lit, chroma-nanites took on hue, quickly deepening to the colors of life and health. Prowl's leadership protocols pinged each mech as they booted up for the first time, introducing himself and asking their designation and function. He did not need to, but it was programmed into him to almost constantly ping his mechs for their status and he found no reason to resist the order.

Data flooded him from each of his mechs and Prowl found himself relaxing into the flow. His processors hummed with the influx from so many interconnected sources, spreading a pleasant sensation his emotional protocols labeled contentment throughout his systems.

Set by set, freshly booted optics scanned the room. Prime is locked onto first, Longwatch and Sideways glanced at, but each is drawn to their cadre leader, the center and guidance of their unit and their functioning.

Longwatch's systems purred at the responses he saw and felt all around, the way their systems began to interconnect even at the distance, the focus on Prowl. With that connection established, he only had to maintain control over one mech to maintain control over them all. Especially at the distances they would range, being able to focus on a single mech would greatly increase the success rate.

"Gather around Prowl," Sideways ordered, motioning the diverse group of frametypes towards the mostly-white Praxian frame who had been sparked first as she walked up to the well-armed and armored leader. "Open your medical port," she said to Prowl, who immediately complied with a trust he was unlikely to display in only a few orns when she became an outsider to him.

She plugged in and confirmed that all his systems were functioning correctly, including those that were still disabled, such as his weapons. She paid special attention to his advanced tactical computer, the upgrade most likely to cause problems and was pleased when it seemed to have integrated fully and smoothly.

"Jazz, Prowl, plug into each other, port one," she instructed, watching internally as the two mechs connected their systems, scanning Jazz's systems as they became peripheral to Prowl's.

~Good, good,~ she praised them both across the hardline connections. ~You are integrating very well. Do either of you feel anything unpleasant?~

~His processors are so ... chaotic,~ Prowl said with concern.

At the same moment, Jazz added ~his processors are so _ordered_. How can he lead with no creativity?~

The warm amusement of the medic washed over both mechs. ~With each other, with your cadre,~ she explained affectionately. ~Prowl can give order where needed, Jazz can see the possibilities outside logic. You balance each other, and together you are far greater than two balanced individuals.~

They felt Prowl accept the statement without truly comprehending it. Jazz, however, turned the idea over several times, sliding it through quicksilver processors before nodded to himself.

Then he did something that made Sideways glow with pride. He showed his results to Prowl without being asked to, and Prowl accepted the data, considered it in his way before nodding his understanding and agreement.

It was everything she hoped for with the two most diametrically opposed personality matrixes in the new cadre. It boded very well for the rest of the link-ups.


End file.
